Waking Up in Final Fantasy
by TootsieRollGirl
Summary: It's not everyday you have your birthday, and it's rigged because of your jerk-ass friend who used you as a guinea pig for a black magic, wish-granting candle from another questionable person. And then you make ONE drunken fan-wish, AND EVERYTHING GOES TO HELL!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, I don't own but if I did, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is. WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING- SWEARING, DRUNK DECISIONS, PERVS, OCs, AN ATTEMPT AT NOT SCREWING UP, AND MAGIC CANDLES._

_IF THESE MAKE YOU QUEASY, PLEASE, DO NOT READ._

_**Prologue: The drunkness that actually ruined life as we know it**_

_"Jaycee! Jaycee, hey!"_

_"Whats a' happening?..."_

_"Come 'on! Don't you want to blow out the birthday candles on the cake?"_

_"A-aren't I a little _old_ for that?..."_

_"Quit being a buzz kill, and get over here! I swear aren't you drunk right now?"_

_"Fiiiiiine... Hey, what's with the candle?... It's all... glowy and stuff..."_

_"Remember Talia? You know the one who apparently knows magic and crap? She told me that she knows some people 'in the shadows' as she put it, that do magic and stuff, who gave her some candles that grant wishes. Cool right?"_

_"I guess?... How do you know they umm...uh... you know...work?"_

_"I don't! So you're trying this!"_

_"Wait, I'm like a g-guinea pig then?!"_

_"Ahhh, don't worry! Talia said that it won't back fire for any reason. Aaall you have to do is say,'I wish yadadada,' and, presto! Your wildest dream is a reality!"_

_"O-okay then, I'ma blow out the candle now..."_

_"Happy Birthday, Jay-CEEEE!"_

_"Hahaha, I wish that...I was in the Final Fantasy Seven world!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Damnit, Talia... You soooo lied to me."_

_"Hey at least I still get cake, right Sophie?"_

_"Shut your drunk ass up, Jaycee..."_

**Chapter 1: Since when did dreams **_**start **_**when you wake up?**

Jaycee Hides isn't your typical college student- Okay so she _is_, though not in the eyes of anyone that actually knows here better than 'family member' or 'student'. She is actually frequently self-proclaiming insanity and violence on her part. But, she wasn't ever expecting to wake up in a random place that looks... Sorta familiar. Granted she figured that one of these days she'd probably get drunk at any of the college campus parties or maybe even a drinking game with a friend and then wander off inebriated to somewhere random. Or alternatively get swept away by some other drunk person for a quick fling or a stupid and most likely illegal stunt. But, wandering off to a pretty run-down and busted playground wasn't anything that came to mind for what drunk Jaycee would do.

Add on to that, a very annoying throbbing in her head and you get a mildly pissed off auburnette. Now if only she knew where she was in town considering she has never even seen this place near her house or college.

"Oh shit... Do I have classes?... Fuck it," she said with strained vocal chords,"... I need Nightquil... Damn, my voice sounds bad."

After rubbing her throat in a failed effort to sooth it and the roughness of her voice, Jaycee picked herself off of her position on a slide and kept her hand on the same slide to not instantly fall due to shaky legs. 'Why did I have to go and drink that vodka?... I wonder what else I downed last night...' While she mulled over that question, she searched with her blood-shot eyes for any landmarks. The only thing she saw though while looking around were piles of rusty somethings, what looked what was left of a metal avalanche, and a very tall old building in the distance with some sort of symbol on it.

'I feel kinda dejavu-ed by all of this...' The girl tried thinking hard about anything that could remotely remind her of all of this, but considering Jaycee doesn't have some sort of magical hangover cure, she stopped from the even harsher throbs from her temple as a result. Somehow she feels like this is here brains way of retaliation for getting drunk at a party. First she ends up somewhere completely foreign to her, then her brain won't recall anything but the getting drunk.

And the vodka. It all leads back to the fucking god-forsaken vodka.

'If I ever get back first thing on my list of not doing is going to be 'vodka'. In all capitals.'

Carefully as she could, Jaycee relinquished her grip on the slide and stood freely before taking a couple steps forward. Jaycee was walking better than how she thought she would with her hangover and her previous position of drunken passed out-ness. She spotted an exit and walked over to it, hoping that she wouldn't get jumped or raped or any other thing.

Luckily, She didn't have any of the mentioned things happen. Unluckily, she still wasn't remembering anything about how she got here or why she has a dejavu feeling.

"And so I wander around like the fucking idiot I am. Maybe I'll see a sign that'll tell me where the hell I am," She took many turns, ended up at various dead-ends, and did all of this while walking through gradually growing groups of people. After making one last turn Jaycee found herself in what she guessed may have been a town square. It might not have been though, but either way it was the most crowded spot so far.

While standing there one of the people walking opposite to where she had just been walking shoved her a bit. Jaycee ground out a couple of curses and looked around for any signs. She spotted a couple and went closer to see what they said. The first couple just mentioned something called Loveless. Then she saw a flier advertising chocobo racing.

At first she assumed her hangover was playing tricks or that maybe it was some Final Fantasy lover that created and posted that. She looked a little closer and it did say 'Chocobo Racing' like she had thought.

She started thinking back to the morning wake up in the old play ground, then the tower, and now the chocobo racing.

"No way. Uh-uh. Not happening. I'm still passed out and am probably sleeping in my friend's spare room or on their couch. I'm dreaming 'cause last time I checked people just don't fucking wake up in a _video game_," Jaycee took a few seconds before spinning around and sprinting to the nearest alley. The one she ended up in was just as filled with people as where she came from. She shoved past them, receiving shouts and various swear words.

Jaycee soon stopped near a couple of shops from exhaustion. She panted heavily while leaning against a brick building, trying to catch some air. She didn't really care though how tired she was. As far as she knew what she just found out is a cruel trick being played on her. 'There is absolutely no way that this is happening! I must be dreaming or hallucinating! If not I'm dead. DEAD. I'm...! There isn't any way for this to really happen!... Dear god, how did I even get here? If I don't how I got here how will I leave? I-I know I love the series, I know I've wondered what it'd be like but... Just, NO!'

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit!" Jaycee's mind was going faster than she could comprehend, her head ache was getting worse- not like that was on the front of her mind, and she was feeling dizzy.

The only thought that was easily recognizable to even Jaycee was, "How the hell did I get in this mess?..."

**Sorry about how rushed it came out being (If it is a rushed as I think it is...), but either way thank you for reading Chapter One! I'll finish Chapter Two later and update that, too!**

**- TOOTSIEROLLGIRL/TOOTSIEROLLQUEEN/LAZYONE/FEMALE/ANNOYINGAUTHORESS/TRG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is Chapter 2 of Waking Up In Final Fantasy ! Thank you to Meagan, LadyEvellyn, LunaNyx, and GrimmyRayne!**

_**Chapter 2: What To Do**_

'This is messed up...' Jaycee thought as she slowly slid down the wall into a sitting position and encircled her arms around her knees.

'What the hell am I gonna do? I don't know how to get back... Where am I going to stay? I can't stay in the fucking playground 'cause I'll probably end up being mugged or some shit. I need to get some money... This means I need a job... Which means shit is about to hit the fan in my life... Maybe I could go and use the church as a temporary home? No, that's a stupid idea. I'll still have the same chance of getting attacked plus what happens if any of the AVALANCHE members appear? Cloud's hot an' all _but..._ I want to stay away from any of them for as long as I can... After all if there's one thing I know... Trouble and trouble's sister always follow the good guys. No exceptions.'

Jaycee stood up slowly and brushed off some dirt on her jeans, "Shelter first... Then job hunting... No job _first_!"

She started walking in the direction where every other person seemed to be going. After taking multiple lefts and rights, and getting stuck at a dead-end, Jaycee came to an entrance. It was off to the side and barely any one was going in or out. As she walked into the dimly lit room she quickly found herself in...

A bar. Jaycee could feel her head throb again at the thought. The place was fairly dark and had lots more people than she had originally guessed.

"Doesn't look half bad, maybe I'll come back next time I have a crisis. Or birthday. Or want to hide." Jaycee said as she maneuvered herself past the tables and to the bar. There were two bartenders and she looked to the first one.

"Hey, uhh, do you know of any places looking for hire?" The man walked to the other end of the bar. The auburnette followed.

"Hey! Are any shops-" Jaycee stopped short when he moved again. She was starting to get mildly annoyed. 'Is he ignoring me?'

"_Asshat_, quit leaving me mid-" He moved all the way back again. Jaycee inhaled to get ready to shout at the bartender, but before she could someone put a hand on her shoulder. So, being the person that she was she turned around and let her anger out on him.

"What do you WANT?!" The man in front of her was middle-aged and had black-graying hair.

"Calm down. The guy over there that you kept trying to talk to couldn't hear you." 'Are you kidding me?'

"Like hell! I think he's just ignoring me, 'cause he thinks I'm drunk!"

"He's deaf. Couldn't hear even if he wanted to." The man said taking a sip of his drink.

"_Oh_." Was the only thing that could come out of Jaycee's mouth. 'Now I feel like a douche.'

"But, hey, you're not the first here to nearly strangle the guy," The man chuckled a little before looking back up, "What was it you were trying to ask him?"

"I need to know if any shops are hiring. Preferably any inns?..." Jaycee asked tentatively.

"Oh, need a job. Well, sorry, I don't think any shops over here are hiring. I have heard though that some other bar was looking for cooks..." Jaycee looked hopeful.

"What's it called?!" The auburnette bounced on her feet.

"I think it was... The... Oh, Seventh Heaven! _That's_ it!" With that the smile on Jaycee's face immediately disappeared.

"Oh. Uhh, any others?..."

"Well you could try and convince the bar owner to give you a job. This bar anyways." The man scanned the room with his eyes. A couple of drunks were singing a song.

"SWEET! Where is he?"

"Riiiiiight here." Jaycee swiveled around wide-eyed. The other bartender that she had seen was standing directly behind her. He looked to be in his late twenties and had black hair as well.

"So, Big brother,"

"Big brother?" Jaycee interjected. The guy turned to her.

"Lovely red-headed customer, what brings you here today? Something about jobs?" The bar owner grinned at her and then at his brother.

"I need a job," Jaycee said

"She needs a job," The owner's brother repeated.

"Here? Well has he already told you that seventh heaven-" The bar owner was cut off.

"Yeah, I don't really want to work there…" Jaycee said with a deadpan tone.

"_Are you sure_? I don't pay a lot and most people would jump at the chance to work around some of Gaia's greatest heroes."

"Do you want me to work _there_, or something?"

"No, I just-"

"He's a little afraid of women since the _other_ worker," Said the brother, while shaking his head. The owner shot a sharp glare at is brother and turned back to Jaycee

"What other worker?" Jaycee asked him.

"Well…"The older brother started off.

"Nothing! If you forget he ever mentioned it, I'll hire you!"

"What incident?"

"Great," The owner calmed down visibly, "You'll start tomorrow. Don't expect pay too soon though, Reddie."

"My name is Jaycee," Jaycee said nodding.

"Luke Johnson," Luke motioned to his brother, "His name is Ike."

After he said that a bottle was thrown over Luke's head and crashed into the wall beside the small group. While still smiling Luke advised Jaycee to leave before happy hour started. Even though she said that she could handle the chaos, he still called someone over and the bouncer through her out.

"JESUS CHRIST, MAN!" Jaycee stumbled a couple more feet after being pushed out the bar. She heard the door close loudly, before she heard something larger than a bottle break.

She sighed a bit before once again walking around Edge.'Okay. So I have a job, no money, and no place to sleep.'

"Perfect, just perfect. I still don't have two things on the list... Now that I think about it... I could always go and find Wall Market. How hard could it be?"

As it turns out, Jaycee was way more in over her head then she had thought when she made it.

She had spent almost until dusk running around in Midgar and the sectors. Along with being chased by various monsters, her headache that had been mostly forgotten earlier had come back with a vengeance.

All in all, she was not a happy camper.

Jaycee exhaled sharply and fast walked into the nearest place. Looking around the abandoned shop she vaguely noted that it might've been the pharmacy from in the game.

"Now what? Do I just sleep in here or something?"

Jaycee winced a bit when she put here hand on her shoulder,"Must've gotten nicked by one of those friggin' creatures back there."

She dropped a rusted metal pipe she'd found for some defense, from her tight grip. It clanged loudly on the counter.

Jaycee lifted herself onto the counter and sat cross-legged,"I-I think I want to go to sleep... Today... Life is been a douche to me. Just like always."

"...Wow, Jaycee. 'Life is been'? I'm reaaaaally out of it..." Jaycee snorted at herself, before at least trying to find something of a comfortable position against the dark wall and falling to sleep

**I hope you all liked the second chapter well-enough! I truefully felt that maybe I should have put more substance into this... Oh, well. I'll be trying to get Number 3 done soon.**


End file.
